kanevafandomcom-20200214-history
Dance Party 3D
Dance Party 3D Note: The Tab button has been known to stop working. Dance Party 3D is a Rhythm game within Kaneva that allows players to earn both Rewards and Fame by dancing. The game utilizes a different interface than typical Kaneva gameplay and limits movement to automatically selected dance moves, though chatting is still enabled via a chat bar on the bottom of the game screen. Details To play Dance Party 3D, you must first find a dance floor. Two notable floors exist in both the Third Dimension and Kaneva Plaza, though recently the floors have gone on sale in varying sizes allowing players to place them in their homes or hangouts. Once asked "Do you want to play Kaneva Dance Party", click "Yes" and then choose a spot you wish to dance in before pressing the "Tab" key on your keyboard. Once the game begins a countdown will initiate before showing two arrow keys and a timer bar at the top of the game interface. Hit these two keys in the correct order before the bar fills up to successfully pull off a dance move. Succeeding without hitting a wrong key and before the bar fills will result in your avatar performing a stylish dance move, while failing will result in a trip and fall. There are 10 levels of difficulty, each allowing more fame than the next. The faster you input the sequence of keys, the more experience points you are likely to earn (Note that Dance Fame and World Fame are separate). You are permitted five mistakes before the game ends, though immediately afterwards you will be given the chance to play again or walk away. By hitting the right sequences you will eventually acquire enough Dance Fame to level up. Upon leveling up you will be rewarded with cash and a new title, trophy, piece of clothing, or piece of furniture. Rewards The reward system is a long and varied one. The maximum Dance Level you can achieve is 50, though throughout the course of upranking you will be greeted with increasing amounts of Rewards and rarer and rarer objects. The list is as follows: *1. (100) Newb Dancer *2. (102) Bronze Trophy *3. (105) Blue Plaid Strapped Pants/Dark Brown & Pink Punk Shirt *4. (107) Blue Hispanic Long Sleeve Club Shirt/Blue w/ Camo Capris *5. (109) Amateur Dancer *6. (110) Bronze Trophy *7. (112) Black Utility Boots/Purple Shirt w/ Green Tie *8. (114) Light Gray Strapped Pants/Dark Gray Strapped Stilettos *9. (116) Bronze Tropy *10. (117) Jitterbug *11. (121) Dark Blue Long Sleeve Club Shirt/Black & Red Striped Minidress *12. (128) Bronze Trophy *13. (139) Gray w/ Stars Leather Shoes/Red Strapped Stilettos *14. (152) Red and Blue Plaid Strapped Pants/Steel Strapped Stilettos *15. (165) Dance Wiz *16. (179) Bronze Trophy *17. (193) Floral Long Sleeve Club Shirt/Green Shirt w/ Pink Tie *18. (209) White w/ Black Utility Boots/Pale Green Embroidered Jeans *19. (226) Silver Trophy *20. (243) Boogie Boy/Girl *21. (262) Pale Green Strapped Pants/Silver Studded Stilettos *22. (281) Silver Trophy *23. (301) Cream Long Sleeve Club Shirt/Dark Brown & Purple Punk Shirt *24. (323) Black w/ Stars Leather Shoes/Dark Brown & White Punk Shirt *25. (345) Dance Expert *26. (368) Silver Trophy *27. (392) Cream Checker Patterned Long Sleeve Shirt/Dark Blue Embroidered Jeans *28. (416) Yellow Long Sleeve Club Shirt/Dark Brown & Sky Blue Punk Shirt *29. (442) Green Plaid Strapped Pants/Gold Strapped Stilettos *30. (468) Mover Maker *31. (495) Silver Trophy *32. (523) Yellow Leopard Leather Shoes/Maroon & Plaid Minidress *33. (551) Silver Trophy *34. (580) Grey Plaid Strapped Pants/Black Studded Stilettos *35. (610) Dance Pro *36. (639) Light Blue Long Sleeve Club Shirt/Light Blue Shirt w/ Brown Tie *37. (670) Gold Trophy *38. (700) Black & White Leather Shoes/Blue Shirt w/ Purple Tie *39. (730) Blue-Violet Long Sleeve Club Shirt/Light Blue Embroidered Jeans *40. (761) Dance Star *41. (791) Gold Trophy *42. (821) Red & Black Strapped Pants/Black w/ White Lace Minidress *43. (851) Black Long Sleeve Club Shirt/Dark Brown & Yellow Punk Shirt *44. (880) Gold Trophy *45. (909) Dance Stud/Diva *46. (936) White w/ Lady Leather Shoes/Black & Blue Striped Minidress *47. (964) Gold Trophy *48. (990) Black w/ Skull Leather Shoes/Red Skull Minidress *49. (1015) Black Strapped Pants/Dark Green & White Striped Minidress *50. (1500) Gold Dance King/Queen Red Long Sleeve Club Shirt/Red Diagonal Cut Dress [1] ** (Rewards in Brackets) Footnotes 1. Description of Awards on Forums.Kaneva.com